The primary objective of our clinical research study is to determine whether some premature babies are at higher risk of developing retinopathy of prematurity (ROP) because they have elevated levels of protoporphyrin IX, a photosensitizer, along with low levels of Vitamin A and E. If we could determine (at birth) which babies are at highest risk, we could develop preventative strategies targeted specifically to them. During this past study period, we discovered a previously unrecognized technical difficulty with one of the blood tests wer are performing. While we are investigating this problem and searching for alternatives, we have suspended enrollment of patients in the study.